


Shore Leave

by RedRobots



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Holoforms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRobots/pseuds/RedRobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s shore leave and two autobots make themselves comfy by the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’ed by: Ceryskitty at tumblr

Skids pushed Swerve onto the poolside bench, pinning the smaller man down. Sweat trickled down his body and dripped onto Swerve’s bare chest.

“You look so hot like this.” Skids growled lustfully as he inched closer to Swerve’s face, pressing a kiss to the smaller man’s lips. “The bikini looks nice.” 

Swerve trembled, letting his eyes fall shut as the holographic Skids ran his hands all over his body. “R-Really? I wanted red but they didn’t have red so I had to buy th-ah!”

“These,” Skids rubbed over a clothed nipple, watching in amusement as it began to perk “are cute.” He grinned, rubbing the erect nipple in slow small circles. “It’s happy” Skids beamed, nuzzling the roll of fat around the nub. It was weird, in Skids’ opinion, they were like two exterior nodes but instead of being around Swerve’s valve they were on his chest.

Swerve squirmed under the touch. Whatever the sensation was it felt good, no better than good; it felt great and he wanted more. “T-touch it again” he breathed, his body arching in need.

Skids obliged, tilting his head slightly so could he lap at the clothed nipple that was straining for more contact.

Swerve choked at the sudden rush of pleasure, crossing his legs tightly as he tried to relieve the growing heat. “M-more, please Skids more!” Skids hummed happily as he ground his own erection down between Swerve’s legs, lightly grazing the nub with his teeth.

A hand slid under the bikini top, gently stroking the flesh beneath as Skids pulled away. The taller man felt the nipple perk further the confining pink lycra was pulled back. 

Skids pinched the hairy nub, giving it a final kiss through the cloth as he turned his head to stimulate the other, dipping down to carefully nip the other nipple, before latching on to suck through the cloth.

“O-oH yeaaaah, jusssst like that” Swerve mewled, pushing Skids’ head further down onto his nipple, his fingers holding Skids’ hair in a tight lock. “Yeah, just like that, right there. Oh SKIDS” he groaned, arching his body against Skids’ in pure pleasure.

Skids purred around the clothed nipple, lightly biting at it as he continued to suck. His spare hand sliding down to rub the fleshy spike through Swerve’s tight panties. Swerve moaned loudly wiggling and grinding his hips hard against Skids’ hand as he begged for more contact.

“You’re so wet down there” he breathed, blowing cold air onto the moistened nipple which only made Swerve cry louder in reply. He could feel the damp fabric clinging tightly to his nipple, the friction rubbing teasingly against the nub as he squirmed.

“Would you like the big bad mech to stop teasing you and let you overload?”

“Yes!” Swerve groaned and bucked into Skids’ hand.

Skids blew onto the nipple again, driving the smaller male crazy. “Gotta beg for it if you want it that bad~” he sang, leaning back down to trace the clothed nub with his tounge.

“NooOoo, Skids” he mewled weakly as the torture continued but it didn’t take long for him to crack. “Please! I need to ‘load, please. Rub me, fuck me, suck me, I don’t care! SKIDS! Ngh… Skids please. No more teasing, just let me overload!” Swerve sobbed, grinding himself against Skids’ spike. “Lemme overloadddd.”

The hand stroking Swerve’s stiff spike pulled the bikini pants to the side. As Skids pushed a fingertip into Swerve’s hole, he gave the chubby man a confused look. “Your valve’s not lubricating? I think it’s broken.”

“Muh?” Swerve groaned, pushing himself onto his elbows. “It’s not broken.” 

“Then why isn’t it lubricating?” Skids frowned. 

“It’s not broken!” Swerve shouted, visibly shaking from the pleasure being withheld from him.

Skids hummed in thought, stroking the rim of Swerve’s hole before sitting up and stripping himself of his swim trunks. “Stand up, bend over and spread your legs. I’m not putting my spike in you if you’re not lubricating.”

Swerve groggily did as he was told and braced himself against a raised bench. His legs parted, letting his interface equipment hang out. Swerve looked over his shoulder “I’m still gonna get to overload right?”

“Yes but now.” Skids started, pushing his spike between Swerve’s fat thighs. “I’m gonna fuck your thighs and fondle those exterior nodes.” He ran his hands up Swerve’s body, sliding them both under the bikini top, giving both nipples a hard squeeze. “And you’re gonna stroke your fat little spike.”

Swerve shuddered and bit his lip. “Why are ya telling me what you’re gonna do, I thought I was the one with the big mouth” he teased weakly, rubbing back to grind his ass against Skids.

“If you’re going to complain, I can stop.”

“N-no” Swerve grumbled as Skids massaged his chest.

Skids rested his chest against Swerve’s hairy back before he began to thrust. It was a stilted rhythm at first, with him not being used to the rippling skin he was thrusting against.

Soon enough though, he picked up a steady rhythm, and pressed kisses down Swerve’s back, gripping and squeezing the smaller man’s chest for leverage. “Do it, touch yourself for me, show me how dirty you are.”

“Skids…” He breathed, reaching down to stroke himself, squeezing hard on his tip when the larger man flicked over his exterior nodes. “Fuck me hard, I need it” he moaned. Rocking his hips hard against his lover.

The larger man pinched and pulled at the nipples, listening to Swerve whimper and cry as he tried to bring his minibot to overload.

“Skids! Yes! Just likeeee thaaat, yesyesyes” Swerve cried, grinding into his own hand.

Skids growled into Swerve’s ear, slamming hard and fast between the smaller man’s thighs while pulling and twisting his nipples.

“PRIMUS! YES! YES! RIGHT THERE” Swerve shouted, stroking his spike faster and faster as he brought himself to overload. “Ohhh…SKIDS!” He cried out, curling into himself as he overloaded.

Skids continued as Swerve went slack on the bench, riding out his pleasure. His hands slid down Swerve’s fat, digging into the minibot’s hips as he thrust for a final time and overloaded between Swerve’s thighs.

Skids collapsed on top of the chubby man, his arms coming up to loosely cuddle around Swerve’s belly as he nuzzled his mini’s neck.

“That was… that was… wow…” Swerve whispered, turning his head to the side to rest.

“It was something, alright.” Skids sighed with content. He grinned and poked at Swerve’s nipples “I like these. We should do this again.”

“You gotta promise you’ll do that again and it’s a deal” 

“Deal.” Skids leaned forward, placing a kiss to Swerve’s cheek before standing up. “The ship’s leaving soon, you coming?”

Swerve hoisted himself up, groaning as he stretched. He moved forward slapping Skids hard on the aft. “Lets get movin’ then, buddy.”


End file.
